If You're a Bird
by rachelstana
Summary: Based off the novel and movie "The Notebook", only with a Faberry twist.
1. Chapter 1

Credit to Glee and the Notebook all go the writers. I own nothing, just the idea of putting these two together.

* * *

_"You alright, Mrs. Fabray?" the nurse asked, standing in the doorway as she looked to he patient.__Smiling, she continued to stare out the window, sighing softly. "Today's going to be a good day," she said in a soft voice, before turning to face the nurse. "I can feel it."__The nurse laughed, shaking her head as she handed Quinn her pills. "You say that everyday."__She smiled, winking at her before looking back out the window. "I just have a feeling, Marina."__Quinn shook her head, sighing. "Whatever you say, you old lady."__Turning around, she made her way out the door, patting Marina on her shoulder. "Am I ever wrong?"__Making her way down the halls and pass the assorted rooms, Quinn finally reached the room she wanted. Fixing the headband in her hair, Quinn ran a hand down her clothes, fixing her dress and cardigan before looking into the room. She smiled softly, walking in, only to be greeted by yet another nurse.__"I don't think today's a good day. She doesn't seem like she's up for anything."__"Shouldn't I decide that?"__Quinn chuckled a bit, seeing the surprise on the nurse's face. She must be new, because Rachel's attitude seemed to always surprise the new people. Not Quinn though, never her.__"Miss Rachel, this is Miss Fabray. She came to read to you," the nurse said with a soft smile, looking to the petite girl who sat on her bed.__Biting her bottom lip, Rachel ran a hand through her hair, looking away from the pair. "I... I don't know."__"Oh, you'll like her. She's real funny, and sweet."__Quinn smiled to Rachel as she looked up, winking. Rachel grinned, seeing Quinn do that. "Alright... I'm sure it wouldn't be too painful."__Walking her down the halls, the pair ended up in a room of windows that let the sunlight in, but it wasn't too hot, not at all. There were some chairs as well, and after Rachel took a seat, Quinn sat opposite of her, smiling as she grabbed her glasses that hung from her dress. Sliding the on, she sighed, opening a black notebook she had been carrying in her hand. "Now, where were we?"__Rachel bit her bottom lip, looking rather puzzled and confused as if she were trying to recall.__"Oh yes, the night of the carnival. Rachel was there with her friend, Finn and Brittany-"__"Rachel?"__"That's where they met. June 5th, 1940. Rachel was 17 years old..."_

* * *

"Man, I so killed that game."

Quinn rolled her eyes, sighing a bit. "Whatever you say, Hudson."

"No, seriously! They're fixed so I can't win," Finn said angrily as he was tossed a small; pink teddy bear that fit snug into his hand.

Quinn laughed, sighing a bit. "Shut up Finn, you're so stupid."

Walking down the dirty road, they came across the bumper car, leaning over the rail as they watched everyone hit each other. Finn lit a cigarette, taking in a breath before releasing it and holding it between his index finger and thumb. Quinn eyed a girl, a bright, happy smile as she was crashed into by one of her friend.

"Who's that?" She asked, not taking her eyes off her.

"Who?"

"That girl. The one with the black hair and brown eyes, the one with Santana. Do you see her?"

"Oh, her? Her name's Rachel Berry. She's here for the summer with her family. Her dad? He has more money than god himself, I think," Finn said with a small chuckle, taking another drag of the cigarette.

Just then, Santana looked over, smiling and waving brightly. "Hey Finn!"

Finn put on a smile, holding the small bear and showing it to her. "Look, S. I won you a prize."

Their happy squeals back and forth seemed to fade into the background to Quinn as her eyes locked on Rachel. Bright eyes and a happy smile, she looked to be the prize of any girl. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, curly like most girls, but yet it still held independence from the typical. Just one look and Quinn was head over heels.

As the pair of girls stepped out and away from the ride, arms linked, Quinn watched them. Making his way over, she smiled, looking down to the girl.

"Wanna dance with me?" Quinn asked a sly smile on her lips.

"No." Rachel said plainly, not showing any emotion really to the question.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

Two guys over her shoulder appeared, leaning over the two girls. "Hey, Quinn, she's with us?"

"Hey, Rachel, want to ride the Ferris wheel?" one of the guys asked, smiling down to her.

"I'd love to," she responded, looking directly at Quinn, smiling brightly as she walked past her with the other man's arm linked in hers.

Quinn stayed still, her shoulder being bumped by the man who had asked Rachel to accompany him, a bit of a glare setting on her face for a moment. Just then, she turned around, that sly smile coming to her lips again as she noted Rachel looking back to her.

"Quinn Fabray.," Santana said, turning Rachel back around.

"What?" Rachel asked, confused with a piece of cotton candy in her mouth.

"She works down by the river with Finn, catching fish for the market."

"Oh," Rachel said nonchalantly, looking over her shoulder once more before turning back to Santana. "Did you see how she was two inches from my face?"

Santana smiled, giggling a bit. "That's Quinn though, you know?" She looked over to Quinn, seeing her still watching them as they made their way closer to the Ferris wheel. "But you need to get it, its how Quinn is. I'm actually a bit surprised she even came over..." Turning to her, she grinned, winking. "Maybe she likes you."

Rachel rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You're stupid, shut up Santana."

When they were finally at the Ferris wheel, Quinn watched them, watching as Rachel and the man whom she didn't know chatted. However, she saw the glance that Rachel made to her. It was admiring, and whether or not Rachel wanted to admit it, Quinn saw that she wanted her. Not letting another moment pass, Quinn raced over to the Ferris wheel, jumping on and sitting next to Rachel.

"Hey, you can't do that!" the wheel mechanic called.

"I'll pay you when I get off, Richie!" Quinn called down before turning to Rachel. "Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray," she said with a grin, extending her hand.

"Hey, who is this?" the man said, glaring over Quinn's shoulder to look at Rachel.

"I don't know, Quinn Fabray?"

"I would really like to take you out."

"Fabray, do you mind?"

The mechanic stopped the Ferris wheel, glaring up as Quinn. "Hey, Fabray, you can only have two people in a chair!"

"Alright, Richie!" Sitting up, Quinn jumped from the seat, grabbing onto one of the bars of the Ferris wheel, turning to face Rachel. "Will you go out with me?"

"No!" Rachel shouted, looking to Quinn, obviously freighted and pissed off at the same time.

"No?"

"No!"

"No?"

"She said no, Quinn, don't you get it?" the man said with a glare, arm resting behind Quinn on the cool metal of the seat.

"Why not?" Quinn asked a small frown on her lips.

"I don't know, because I don't want to?"

"Well... You leave me nothing else to do then," Quinn said, sighing a bit. She let a hand drop from the bar, dangling herself there. Rachel screamed, covering her mouth.

"Quinn, stop fucking around with her and get down from there!" Santana shouted up, sitting with Finn a few cars down.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, will you go out with me?"

Rachel stared at Quinn, still frozen in fear from her slipping. "Oh god, my hand's slipping," she said, loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"Okay, okay. I'll go out with you, okay?"

"No, no... No need to do me any favors, alright?"

"No, I want to."

"What?" the man asked confused as ever by the current situation.

"Say it."

"I want to go out with you."

"Say it again," Quinn said with a grin, looking at the obviously pissed Rachel.

"I want to go out with you!" Rachel shouted, hands balling into fists.

"Well alright then," Quinn said, reaching up to the bar and gripping it with her other hand that had been dangling.

Rachel rolled her eyes, laughing a bit. "You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"That wasn't funny, Fabray! You could have killed yourself!" Santana shouted, Finn only chuckling as he wrapped and arm around her.

"Don't worry, S. I'll take care of this," she called down to her, grinning as she grabbed onto Quinn's slacks, unbuckling the belt.

"What're you doing?" she asked, wide eyed as what she was doing.

Unbuttoning and unzipping them, Rachel pulling them down, only to reveal Quinn's underwear. However, hers was unlike what most of the girl's wore. She wore guy underwear, but she seemed unashamed by that fact. She seemed more ashamed that she had just been pantsed while hanging from a Ferris wheel.

"Oh god," she said softly, closing her eyes in embarrassment as a soft blush filled her cheeks.

Laughter from Finn, Santana, Rachel, and the man erupted as Quinn's blush deepened, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Rachel asked arms crossed over her chest.

Looking up to her, Quinn sighed. "Oh, I'll get you back, don't you worry about that, Berry."

"Oh, well... Maybe you will, maybe you won't," Rachel said with a shrug, winking to the dangling Fabray in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

With a hot summer sun beating down on the boys plus Quinn, a soft groan came from Mike.

"Sun too hot for you, Mike?" Quinn asked with a sly grin, nudging her shoulder into the exhausted man's muscular arm.

"Shut up, Fabray," Mike said with a small smile, looking down to the blonde.

"Hey Q, look over there."

Quinn's gaze followed where Finn's gaze was going, seeing the backside of Rachel. Her smile went wide, looking over to her fellow workers. "I'll see you all back at the lake later," she said with a smile, taking off in a short jog towards Rachel.

Catching up to her side, Quinn took in the sight before her. Same wavy hair, only now she could tell that the hair she once believed to be black was actually a dark brown. She took in the girl's naturally tanned features that seemed to fit perfectly with that green sundress that Quinn knew was meant for the rich and wealthy. Finn had been right; Rachel's family was definitely rich.

"You remember me?" Quinn asked slipping off her work gloves as she looked down to the brunette, thankful for her working hat that kept the sun from blocking her view of the woman before her.

"Oh, right, Miss Underpants was it?" Rachel said with a tiny laugh.

"Oh, yeah…"

"How could I forget?" Rachel looked down, but was thankful to have looked up when she did for she would have probably tripped over the blonde that had somehow appeared in front of her.

"Yeah, I wanted to clear that up," Quinn said with a cocky grin, walking backwards to be sure she didn't lose track of Rachel. "I'm really sorry about it; it was stupid and such but…" Quinn stopped, Rachel responding, somewhat intrigued for what he had to say. "I just had to be next to you." Quinn looked down, then back up to her, admiring her bashful smile that was playing her lips to her words. "I was being drawn to you."

There was about a few seconds of silence, then an eruption of laughter from Rachel. She turned her head to the side to avoid looking at those hazel eyes, trying to contain herself. Quinn was really something else.

"Oh my, what a line, Fabray! You use that on all of the girls who come to town?"

Quinn shrugged simply. "No."

Rachel rose an eyebrow, then proceeded to walk again, not really bothering to look and see if Quinn was following. She knew she would.

"I saw you last night with little Miss Ribbons-"

"What're you doing tonight?" Quinn interrupted as she cut off Rachel's path to walk again.

Rachel look dumbfounded, being cut off yet again by the persistent blonde. "What?"

"I don't work tomorrow or this weekend, so whatever-"

It was Rachel's turn to cut Quinn off mid-sentence. "Why?"

"Why? Our date, remember?"

Rachel held back a laugh. "What date?"

"The one you agreed to."

"No."

"Yes you did, you promised and you swore it."

"Well, I guess I changed my mind."

Quinn opened her mouth to speak again, but then she saw Rachel's gaze meet a man standing next to a blue car, standing at attention for the brunette with the door opened and ready for her. The Berrys really were rich.

Turning back, her eyes followed Rachel as she began to skip off towards the car.

"Come on, one date, who's it going to hurt?" Quinn called out to her, a small grin on her pink lips.

"I don't think so," Rachel said before turning around towards the car, skip turning to a simple walk.

"Well, what can I do to change your mind?" Confusion marked Quinn's face, and she knew Rachel could see it as she stood at the door of the blue car.

"I guess you'll figure something out," she sing-songed before slipping into her seat in the front passenger side.

Quinn watched as the man shut the door, her heart sinking. Girls really knew how to tease.

* * *

"You sure she's going to be here?" Quinn asked, looking up to Finn with unsure eyes.

"Relax, pal! We're meeting up with her and Santana," Finn said, wrapping an around Quinn's shoulders and giving her a reassuring squeeze as they walk towards the cinema.

He released her arms, slapping her chest and she winced. Everyone seemed to forget Quinn Fabray had breast. She winced, clutching her chest.

"You coming, Fabray?" He called over his shoulder.

With an unsure look and worried expression, Quinn walked towards the cinema with Finn, feeling a small tug on her arm as she continued to be dragged.

Seeing the two girls in front of the theater, Santana was the first to notice. "Oh my goodness what a coincidence!" Santana called out, only to feel Rachel pull her closer so she could whisper into her ear.

"Santana, what're you doing?" Rachel hissed softly into her ear, Santana only keeping that goofy grin as though she knew nothing.

"Rachel, you remember Quinn don't you?" she asked with a cutesy voice. Never had Rachel wanted to smack someone so badly in her life than in that moment.

Continuing to whisper, Rachel glared at Santana. "Yes, I remember-"

Cut off yet again, Rachel was forcefully turned to face Quinn as Santana pushed her shoulder gently to face her general direction.

Releasing Rachel, Santana made her way to Finn, locking lips as she placed her hands on his shoulders, Finn wrapping his arms around her waist as they kissed.

Not paying attention to them, Quinn and Rachel locked eyes. Quinn formed a sincerely happy smile, while Rachel forced one.

Extending her hand, Quinn kept that smile, especially whenever Rachel's hand met hers in a handshake.

"Hi, nice to meet you again," Quinn said as though they hadn't seen one another earlier that day.

Shaking Quinn's hand was strange, different from normal. Quinn shook, showing her strength in a firm grip around her tiny hand. It wasn't painful or anything, but it reminded her of a man's. She knew Quinn wasn't trying to be a man, so she only assumed it was due to the fact that Quinn was surrounded by men and, quite obviously, had very few female influences.

She had been too fascinated with Quinn, but was taken out of her thoughts when Quinn spoke again. "You look great."

A small, embarrassed laugh escaped her throat as she locked eyes with Quinn again. "Thanks." Hopeful for an escaped, she looked to Santana. However, it was obvious she wasn't going to be letting go of Finn's lips quite yet.

"Really, you look great," Quinn continued, still shaking Rachel's hand.

"You do look great," Finn said as he interrupted, wrapping his arm around Quinn to cease her from embarrassing herself too much more. Lipstick covered a general portion around his lip area, obviously left by Santana's red lips.

"You look great, and hell I look great, so… Could we please go see this movie?" he asked, looking up to Quinn who's eyes hadn't left Rachel's face.

"After you," Quinn said with a smile, gesturing towards the theater doors.

* * *

Sitting in the darkness of the theater, Quinn had her elbow propped up on one of the armrests, trying to look focused on the movie. After awhile though, she pretended to be looking around the theater until her eyes locked on Rachel, who only blushed as she looked away. The two were separated by a lip locked Santana and Finn, much to Rachel's thanks.

Grinning and looking back to the screen, a plan formed in Quinn's brain. Standing and jumping over the back of her seat, she made her way around to sit besides Rachel, who tried to seem uninterested and not influenced as she popped a few pieces of popcorn between her lips.

* * *

With a smile, Quinn's face turned and her eyes looked up and down Rachel, blunt as could be with her gazes. After a few moments, Rachel smiled, placing a piece of popcorn between her lips as she looked over to Quinn.

In a sign of truce, she tilted the small bag of popcorn, and offering. Reaching her hand in slowly, Quinn took a few pieces and popped them into her mouth.

"Wait for me!" Santana called out, trying to catch up to Finn as he took off towards the car. It was unfair, Santana being in heels while Finn had it quite easy with his own shoes.

Quinn and Rachel trailed after them, watching as Finn prepared the car for everyone to get in. He opened the door, letting Santana slide into the front passenger seat before running over to the driver's side.

Standing next to Rachel, she leaned in a bit, placing her mouth next her ear, nose taking in the sweet smell of her hair. "Wanna walk with me?" she whispered, pulling back instantly to see her smile a bit at the question.

"You two coming or what?" Santana called impatiently, looking over her shoulder to the pair.

"Oh, we're just going to walk," Quinn said with a simple shrug.

"You two in love with each other?" Finn asked, only getting a small laugh from Quinn.

Rachel walked over to the car towards Santana, kissing her cheek in reassurance that she'd be alright. Not like Santana had any doubts, but still.

As Rachel returned to Quinn's side, Quinn waved goodbye to them. Finn just rolled his eyes, feeling Santana's slender arm wrap around his shoulders as he drove off.

* * *

As they walked in the darkness, there was silence as they both waited for the other to say something in the quiet darkness. No one was around, just the two of them walking.

Breaking the silence, Rachel smiled, not taking her eyes off of the ground. "That was fun."

Quinn nodded, smiling as she turned her head to look at Rachel.

Lifted her gave from the pavement; Rachel tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I haven't been to a movie in ages."

"Really?" Quinn asked in some disbelief.

Rachel shook her head, confirming that she hadn't. "Not since I was a little kid."

Quinn laughed a bit, raising an eyebrow as she smiled to the girl. "What?"

Rachel laughed at herself a bit, blushing. "I've just been so… Busy, you know? I just haven't had the time." She shrugged, pressing her lips together in a smile as she looked up to Quinn.

Quinn scoffed, rolling her eyes a bit. "Busy?"

Rachel nodded. "I have a very strict schedule. My days are all planned out. I get up in the morning, breakfast, math tutor, voice tutor, piano lessons, lunch, tennis lessons, dance lessons, or both." She took a breath, then continued, "French tutor, more vocal lessons, then dinner, and after dinner I have to spend time with my family, and I finish the day by catching up on some reading."

Her voice sounded exhausted, and Quinn could not help but stare in disbelief. After a moment or two, she nodded and then shrugged, as though it were not big deal. "Wow. Sounds like the road to success." She picked up her step, walking in front of Rachel so she could see her face better in the darkness.

"You bet," Rachel said with an accomplished smile. "My plan is to go to college and such. Some big art schools, mostly. Everyone has things planned out."

"Even you?"

Rachel looked confused. "What?"

"Well, you said everyone… Who does that include?"

Rachel shrugged. "Oh, mom and dad have everything planned out."

Quinn let a sly smile show. "Everything?"

Rachel smiled. "Like the important things, yes."

Quinn nodded, still in some disbelief. "So, everything else you get to decide all by yourself?"

Rachel smacked her hand to Quinn's stomach, the pairing laughing silently to themselves.

"Don't be rude," Rachel said through her laughter.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said, holding up her hands in defeat as the pair continued their walk. "I'm just… Trying to figure out what exactly it is you do for fun."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Not those things you have to do everyday. The things you do for you."

Rachel shrugged. "I just told you," she said with a smile.

There was silence again, a smile on Quinn's lips.

"What?" Rachel asked, intrigued suddenly.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just pictured you just kinda…" She trailed off, shrugging again.

"Kinda what?" Rachel asked, interest marking her face.

Quinn stopped, turning towards her. "Free."

A smile that hid laughter showed on Rachel's face. "What?" She asked, confused yet again.

Quinn shrugged, beginning to walk again. "Free," she repeated as she walked.

Rachel stared in disbelief, not knowing what to say for a few moments as she walked slowly with Quinn. "I am free," she finally said, forcing herself to believe those words.

"You don't seem it," Quinn said with an emotionless face.

Rachel shrugged, smiling happily as best she could. "Well I am."

Their movements halted, Quinn's lips pursing as though she were trying to think up something. After silence had been over them for a few minutes, Quinn finally turned on her heels, walking again. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"Quinn, what're you doing?" Rachel called out, trying to keep up with her as she made her way out into the middle of the deserted road.

"Just come on." She didn't turn around, hands in her pockets as she continued to walk.

Standing next to the sidewalk, Rachel sighed, frustrated at the seemingly suicidal Quinn. "Quinn, get out of the road."

"You mean to avoid all of the cars?" she said sarcastically, gesturing around them. Pulling up her pants a bit, Quinn laid down on the cool pavement, tucking her hands behind her head.

Making her way out cautiously on the crosswalk that Quinn had laid herself upon, Rachel looked down to her with a smile.

"My dad and I used to come out here all the time… And just relax, watching the traffic light change color. Green, yellow, red, green…" Quinn trailed off, Rachel looking up to the lights as they changed on the traffic light before Quinn spoke again. "You could try it, you know."

Rachel smiled. "No."

Quinn smirked. "And why not?"

Rachel laughed, turning away from Quinn. "Because… I don't know," she turned back towards Quinn, walking over and hovering over her again, "will you just get up?"

"See, that's your problem, right there. You don't do what you want," she said as she shut her eyes, relaxing against the pavement.

Looking down at her in shock and disbelief, she looked around. Not seeing any cars, she gave in. "Okay." She brushed her skirt underneath herself so it would be flat, laying back against the pavement, aligned with Quinn who had opened her eyes.

Turning to look at her, Quinn smiled, only to turn away when Rachel turned her head. The two laughed for a brief second, and then silence fell over the pair again. Rachel propped her head up, looking around, trying to spot and see if there were any late night drivers around.

"So… What happens if a car comes?" Rachel asked, looking up to the stop light.

Without missing a beat, Quinn responded. "We die."

Turning her head towards Quinn, Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Eyes shut; Quinn still continued to surprise Rachel. "Just relax, you need to learn how to have a little faith and trust people.

Giving up, Rachel sighed, looking up to the stop light again. Silence fell over the pair, until Rachel spoke again.

"Singing."

Quinn opened her eyes, turning her head. "What?"

"You asked me what I do for fun…"

"Hm?" Quinn asked again, smiling to the girl besides her.

"I love to sing."

"You do?" Quinn asked.

Rachel simply nodded her head.

"Huh," Quinn responded, turning her head back towards the traffic light.

The silence fell over them again until Rachel saw lights over the top of her head and heard a horn going off. Sitting up quickly, Rachel screamed, standing with Quinn wand running over towards the sidewalk.

"Get out of the street, you damn kids!" the driver called out before vanishing into the darkness.

Just then, Rachel began to laugh uncontrollably, looking to Quinn before bending over to save her stomach muscles as they clenched from laughter.

Raising an eyebrow, Quinn turned to look at her. "Are you alright?"

The laughing persisted, Quinn only chuckling to herself. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, that was fun," Rachel said, leaning against a building as she finally caught her breath.

"You want to dance with me?" Quinn asked, looking to Rachel with a serious face.

Smiling and still a bit giggly, Rachel nodded. "Sure."

Extending her hand, Rachel took it, being lead back out into the middle of the street by Quinn. Her giggles were beginning to slow, and then she felt herself being slowly turned as Quinn pulled the shorter girl into her arms. "This song is ours," Quinn said with a smile.

She began to slowly move their bodies, looking down to the entranced girl. There was silence, until Quinn seemed to be making her own song for them. "Bum." Silence again, Quinn still moving them across the pavement of the road.

A soft little melody came from Quinn, Rachel completely entranced with the girl before her. Rachel laughed, looking up to the girl. "You're a terrible singer." She giggled slightly, her giggles only getting a small chuckle from Quinn. "But I like this song," Rachel said simply, locking gaze with Quinn.

The pair continued to sway in their dance, Rachel instantly taking note of the way Quinn may have lacked a proper singing voice but sure knew her way with her feet. Leaning Rachel back, Quinn smiled down to the sight before her, pulling her back up slowly and resting their foreheads against one another completely entranced with the moment that lay before her. This was truly the start of a magical summer.


	3. Chapter 3

_ "No different than any other sort of trial and love, Quinn and Rachel gave a remarkably convincing picture of two girls traveling down a very long road with no regard to the consequences," Quinn continued, eyes still set inside the notebook from which she read.__"They feel in love, didn't they?" Rachel said with a small, knowing smile as she looked to Quinn.__Quinn nodded, a small smile sliding over her lips. "Yes, they did."__"Good," Rachel said without missing a beat. "I like this kind of story, go on." Her face was full of anticipation, wondering what would be happening next to the trials of the two girls.__"After that night, Quinn and Rachel spent every single moment they could together. And after a short time, they were inseparable…"_

* * *

Pulling up of her bicycle, Rachel looked in some confusion as she reached Quinn's home in the darkness of the night. There Quinn sat on a chair on her very small porch; arms crossed her chest as she read aloud. A man sat opposite of her in a swinging chair that hung from the small bit of cover the porch held, quite obviously listening to Quinn as she read.

After listening for a few moments as she put her bike up against a tree, Rachel smiled in awe as she noted Quinn's read of poetry to the man.

The man sitting opposite of Quinn looked over to Rachel, smiling and standing. "Hey, looks like you got a visitor," he said walking towards Rachel as she approached the porch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"Well don't apologize, come on up here, darlin'! We could use a little something up here besides the smell of fish and lumber," he said as he scratched the back of his head, smiling to the new face.

After a few moments, Quinn took her queue to introduce the pair. "Dad, this is Rachel Berry."

"Rachel, glad to meet you," Quinn's father said as he extended his hand and shook Rachel's politely.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Fabray."

"Mister Fabray? What am I, old or something?" Rachel blushed, laughing a bit in embarrassment. "Please, call me Frank. Come on, have a seat," he said as he gestured towards the seat on the porch.

Rachel made her way over to sit, Quinn smiling as she watched the girl.

"So Rachel?" Quinn nodded to her father, who only grinned as he put his hands into his pockets. "Well, she sure is pretty, girl." Rachel sat down, holding something in her hand, obviously trying to hide it but Quinn was much to fixated on her father to see where he was going with this conversation. "A lot prettier than you led on."

"Oh, is that right?" Rachel said as she turned to look at Quinn.

"No, that's not right," Quinn said through blush and small laughter, "don't believe what he says."

Looking down, Frank noted what Rachel had been trying to hide, raising an eyebrow. "What's this you got here?"

"Oh uhm… I…" Rachel could not finish what she was saying before Frank gently pulled the cloth wrapped item gently from besides her. He slowly took off the cloth, revealing a small painting.

"Did you do this?" he asked, studying it in the dim light of the porch.

"Mhm," Rachel said, fidgeting nervously with the bottom of her dress.

"Well it's beautiful. Look at that, that's a damn picture right there!"

Rachel smiled, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"I know just where we can put that, thank you," he said, putting it down where he had been sitting.

Quinn shook her head, still obviously embarrassed as she looked down to Rachel.

Trying to ease her humility, Rachel looked to Quinn, smiling. "That was a lovely poem you were just reading," she said, still in awe of it. "What was it?"

"Whitman," Frank said, not giving Quinn a moment to speak. Quinn went wide eyed, knowing exactly where this was going. "See, when Q here was a little girl, she used to stutter real bad so what she did was read poetry."

"I didn't know that!" Rachel said, surprised with the new information.

"God, I stammered!" Quinn said, obviously frustrated.

"Stammered, stuttered, what's the difference? I still couldn't understand a damn thing you said. So, I went and bought a poetry book and got her to start readin' it to me."

Quinn looked away, a full blush filling her cheeks as Rachel laughed at Frank's teasing.

"It wasn't real pretty at first, but after awhile her stutter went away."

"Well, it's a good idea with that poetry," Rachel said with a grin, turning to look at the embarrassed Quinn.

"Damn right."

"You are unbelievable," Quinn said, finally turning to face her father after her blush had faded away.

"I'm a Tennyson man myself, but she likes Whitman," he said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

There were a few small laughs from Rachel and Quinn until Frank spoke up yet again. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, noting the darkness of the sky. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah!"

"Dad, its 10 o'clock."

"Well, I can say you can have pancakes any damn time of the day you want. Come on, you want some breakfast?" He looked to Rachel, opening to door to the small house.

Shrugging, Rachel smiled. "Sure."

* * *

_"It was an impossible romance… Quinn was a country girl, Rachel from the city. Rachel had the world at her feet, while Quinn didn't have two dimes to rub together…"__  
_

* * *

Rachel squealed in delight, running towards the seagulls and the rushing water of the ocean. "Quinn, come on!"

Standing with a laughed, Quinn ran over to Rachel, watching as she spread her arms and looked to the clouded sky.

"Look at them!"

Quinn smiled, looking to the brunette with that same smile she usually had when she was trying to teach Rachel something. "What're you doing?"

"You think in another life I could have been a bird?" Rachel asked, moving thigh deep into the water.

Quinn shook her head, laughing a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Like reincarnation."

Quinn shrugged, still smiling. "I don't know."

"I think I could." Rachel closer her eyes, spinning in the water as she began to make random bird calls before opening her eyes, looking to the still smiling, unjudging Quinn. "Say I'm a bird."

Quinn shook her head. "No."

Rachel then began to flap her arms, looking as though she was going to charge into Quinn. "Say I'm a bird," she repeated.

"No, stop it," Quinn said with a laugh, preparing for Rachel's next move.

"Come on, say it!" she said as she ran towards Quinn, jumping up into her arms as she caught her. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn, arms going behind the blonde neck as fingers played with her ponytail.

"You're a bird," Quinn said in defeat, hands gripping Rachel's thighs.

Rachel smiled proudly and accomplished, nodding. "Okay," she said simply. She dipped her head down, meeting Quinn's lips in a kiss. She pulled back slowly, smiling down to the blonde. "Now say you're a bird too."

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird," Quinn said with a small smile, nose brushing up against Rachel's.

Their lips connected again, the pair closing their eyes as Quinn attempted to keep standing as water hit her legs.

* * *

_"They rarely agreed on much, in fact they rarely agreed on anything. They fought all the time. They challenged each other everyday. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other…"__  
_

* * *

Their lips were locked, tongues tangling as Rachel, as usual, won dominance in their kiss. Quinn's hands were tangled in her hair, Rachel's hands gripping onto Quinn's shoulders until she pushed back.

"I have to go," she said with a smile and a laugh, trying to make a hurried getaway but she was pulled back by Quinn.

"No," she said simply, pulling their lips back together in a heated kiss. Finally giving in though, Quinn released their hips, Rachel sliding out of the car but not without a smack on her ass. She squealed, looking back to Quinn as she shut the door before hurrying off to get inside her house.

"Rachel," her father said simply.

"Oh!" Rachel said, using her hands to stop her before she hit her face against the large wooden doors of her home. "Daddy! Oh daddy, I didn't see you there," she said as she caught her breath from the sudden rush, turning to face her father.

"Quite friendly with that girl, eh?" he said, cigar in his hand as he rocked a bit in his chair.

After a moment, Rachel smiled and nodded, looking to the direction from which Quinn had left. "Yes…" She turned back to her father.

"Bring her to the house on Sunday; I want to meet this young woman."

Rachel nodded. "Okay." She kissed her father on the cheek, smiling still. "Night, daddy," she said before turning and walking into the house.

"Goodnight," he said simply, taking a long inhale from his cigar.

* * *

The table laughed in harmony while Quinn sat there, not really knowing what to say to the joke as Rachel just smiled. Quinn stuck out like a sore thumb in her black button up shirt while everyone else was in nothing but white. Even Finn seemed to have gotten the memo to wear white while he was with Santana. How Quinn had missed the notice, she'd never know.

"So, Quinn," Rachel's dad said, looking across to table to where the blonde sat, hair pulled back as usual. "What do you do?"

"Oh, I work down by the lake, catching fish for the market…"

While Quinn felt rather proud of her job, she looked as most of the people around her, minus Finn, Santana, and Rachel, looked in disgust and disbelief for her occupation.

"That's uhm… That's lovely dear," a woman said, looking down to her food to avoid eye contact with her.

"Thank you," Quinn said, still trying to maintain her pride in her job.

"If you don't mind my asking," a man said, leaning forward to look at Quinn, "how much do you make?"

"Oh, uh, how much money do I make?" The man nodded, looking at Quinn with anticipation for her answer. Everyone seemed drawn to what Quinn would say, and she said it proudly. "About 40 cents an hour."

Pure silence fell over the table. Rachel's mother looked at Quinn with speculation, her father emotionless as he studied the girl's face. Everyone else, minus the usual three, looked shocked.

"Yeah, it isn't much but I don't need a lot. I save most of it…" She trailed of, feeling Rachel's hand squeeze hers underneath the table, a small but proud smile on Rachel's lips.

More silence, until Rachel's dad spoke up. "Let's eat, shall we?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, the sounds of silverware tapping against plates and compliments to the cook were made.

"So Quinn," Rachel's mother spoke up, looking to the blonde, "you and Rachel have been spending a lot of time together… You must be very fond of each other."

The pair looked to one another, smiling as they both thought the same thing.

"Must be getting pretty serious, huh?"

Quinn nodded, swallowing her food before looking to Mrs. Berry. "Yes ma'am."

"Well summer's almost gone, what will you do?" She asked, not looking up from her plate.

"Well, Charleston is only a couple of hours away," Quinn stated, not taking her eyes off the woman.

Rachel's mother looked up, confused. "But Rachel is going to Sarah Lawrence."

Rachel looked up, shaking her head in anger at her mother.

"Didn't she tell you?" her mother asked, not bothering to look at her daughter.

Turning her head, she looked to Rachel. "No, she didn't tell me that."

"I just got the letter; I was going to tell you-"

Quinn shrugged, smiling softly. "It's okay."

"Well, Sarah Lawrence is in New York," Rachel's mother said, interrupting the moment of forgiveness that Quinn bestowed on Rachel.

The couple's eyes looked to Rachel's mother again. Rachel in annoyance, Quinn's in hurt.

"I didn't know that," Quinn said softly.

Rachel's mother smiled brightly, unphased by Quinn's unhappiness.

Just then, everyone's eyes seemed fixated on Rachel's father again, listening to yet another rude joke from the sexist man.

* * *

Pulling up to Quinn's house in a hurry, Rachel didn't even bother putting her bike up against the tree as she ran up Quinn's porch just as she exited. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl, lips connecting in a heated kiss.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's ass gently, pushing her up against the side of the house. Rachel tongue ran along Quinn's bottom lip, Quinn responding instantly by opening her mouth. The pair breathed heavily through their nose, desperate for oxygen but much more desperate for the other's touch.

Quinn grinded her hips into Rachel's, a soft moan escaping her lips. Her hands trailed up to Rachel's chest, squeezing her breasts gently between her hands. Lips separating, Quinn put her hands on either side of Rachel's head, both girls catching their breath.

"Is that Rachel out there?" Frank called from inside.

The pair meeting eyes, Rachel ran a hand through her hair. As much as she loved Quinn's dad, she did not really want to see him whenever she felt an aching need between her legs.

"You want to go somewhere?" Quinn asked suddenly, earning a nod from Rachel.

* * *

Pulling up to the house, Rachel studied it in awe. It somewhat reminded her of a haunted house, obviously old and beat up with bits and pieces falling apart from it. She watched as Quinn ran quickly into the house to do something, leaning against the truck as she surveyed the beat down yet beautiful house before her.

Moving away from the car, she walked a bit until she looked across a vast bit of water, part of the lake that ran through the area. The moon reflected its light off of it, Rachel staring in complete awe of the beautiful scene before her.

"Rachel!" Quinn called, Rachel turning to face her quickly. "Come on!"

Rachel ran towards Quinn, walking inside of the structure with her as the blonde held a lamp. Quinn slid behind her, slender hands covering her eyes and she slowly guided Rachel inside.

After a moment, Quinn pulled her hands aside, Rachel smiling brightly.

"Welcome to the old plantation," Quinn said, stretching her arms out to show off the place.

Rachel looked around the place, spinning as she took in the place. "This place is gigantic."

"Yeah, a gigantic piece of crap," Quinn said with a smile, earning a laugh from the brunette as she continued her survey. "But, I'm going to buy it one day and fix it up. All it needs is a new floor… And new walls… A roof…"

"Is that all?" Rachel said with a giggle, looking to Quinn after completing her small survey.

"And plumbing and electric."

"And furniture," Rachel called from over her shoulder, looking as an old picture frame which held no picture.

"Yes, and furniture. Plus it's right on the water, and there's an old barn back there that I could turn into my workshop…"

"Well, what about me?" Rachel said as she turned, cocking her head to the side and crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't I get any say in this?"

Quinn shrugged, fighting back an overly excited smile. "You want a say in this?"

"Yes, I would."

Quinn grinned. "What do you want?"

"I want a white house, with blue shutters," Rachel stated, walking towards Quinn with her arms still over her chest. "And a room over looking the water so I can paint."

Quinn grinned, taking mental note to her words. "Anything else?"

"Yes. I want a big ol' porch that wraps around the entire house. Then we can drink tea and watch the sun go down," she said with a knowing smile, nudging Quinn gently.

The blonde nodded, instantly remembering every bit of what she had said. "Okay."

"You promise?" Rachel asked, looking to Quinn sternly.

Quinn nodded. "Mhm, promise."

Rachel nodded. "Good," she said, walking past Quinn back over to a large, empty space in the house which only held a piano. "Wow," she said softly, taking a seat on the small stool as she looked down and admired the keys of the old, dusty piano.

There was silence for a moment, Quinn leaning against the wall of the house as Rachel's fingers slowly began to move across the keys of the piano, playing a soft tune.

After a few seconds, Quinn made her way of to Rachel, hands in her pockets. She stood behind her, leaning down and placing numerous kisses her head and cheek. Rachel giggled, pulling her hands off of the piano keys.

"I can't play with you kissing me like that," she said through soft giggles, turning to face Quinn. There was silence, then Rachel closed her eyes and leaned in, Quinn meeting her halfway as their lips locked.

Quinn turned Rachel's stool, leaning her back against the piano as her own hand gripped the piano for support, the low notes of the piano humming in the air and being the only sound besides their lips moving together.

Quinn's lips trailed down to Rachel's neck, kissing and nipping the skin gently there, the soft sound of Rachel's breathing in her ear.

"Make love to me," Rachel said, soft softly that even Quinn could hardly hear it.

Quinn's lips stopped, pulling back to study Rachel's face. Her eyes held lust, but her request wasn't clouded by it. Rachel bit her bottom lip and Quinn nodded slowly before pulling away.

She grabbed the blankets that laid over the piano, shaking it off a bit to remove the dust before laying it onto the wooden floor of the house

The pair stood on either side of the blanket, Rachel making the first move as she slowly unbuttoned her dress, not taking her eyes off of Quinn as she undid her button up shirt, tugging it out of her pants and letting it fall onto the floor. It revealed a white tank, Rachel instantly taking note of Quinn being braless.

As Rachel stepped out of her dress and high heels, she watched in awe as Quinn pulled down her pants, seeing those almost exact briefs that she had been wearing the night at the carnival. They paused, taking in the current sight before them.

Rachel made the next moved, reaching behind herself and undoing her bra, letting it slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. Quinn's eyes were locked, not in lust, but in awe of the girl before her. Nothing but beauty, Quinn not really even noticing as Rachel removed her jewelry.

Knowing the game they now played, Quinn slowly brought the tank top higher on her, Rachel's eyes trailing as her stomach, and then breasts were reveled. Rachel's licked her lips, looking at what laid before her. Noting the hint of nervousness, Quinn hooked her fingers into her briefs, pulling them down and stepping out of them, standing completely bare in front of Rachel.

Taking a slow, calming breath, Rachel slowly slid out of her panties, kicking them to the side. Quinn looked the girl up and down, taking in the sight of pure beauty before her.

The two closed their distance from one another, kneeling then meeting in a hot kiss, Quinn's lips trailing down Rachel's neck.

"Uhm, Quinn?" Rachel said in a soft voice, eyes closed.

"Hm?" Quinn whispered softly, lips still kissing up and down her neck.

"Quinn I know I said I wanted you to make love to me but uhm… I think I'm going to need you to talk me through this.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, a hand resting on Rachel's stomach, hesitating to move any lower from Rachel's sudden fear.

"Like… Like what're you thinking right now?" Rachel said softly, Quinn sighing as she rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. Quinn was speechless, not really knowing what to say in response to Rachel. "Did, did you know this was going to happen when you brought me here?" She whispered fingers undoing Quinn's ponytail and letting blonde hair fall lose.

Quinn pulled her face from Rachel's shoulder, raising an eyebrow and shaking her head. "No."

"No?"

"No…"

"You mean you didn't even think about it?"

"Well I've... I've thought about it."

Rachel's breathing was picking up pace, heart racing. "You did? Well, what'd you think? Nevermind, I'm talking too much. I'm going to shut up. Mums the word."

Quinn looked down, surveying Rachel's face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course."

Quinn leaned down, about to kiss Rachel again when she turned her head. "I just don't understand why you're so quiet." Quinn rolled off of Rachel, sitting up and Rachel soon following. "I'm going crazy over here but you're just fine. You don't have a single thought or care in the world?"

The pair was silent, Quinn knowing that in these cases Rachel just needed a moment.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered softly, resting her chin on Quinn's shoulder. "I wanted this to be special but… now I can't shut up."

There was more silence, Rachel placing a few soft kisses on Quinn's back and shoulders.

"I love you," Quinn said softly. "Did you know that?"

Rachel nodded a bit, her heart swelling with emotions of nothing but happiness. She was silent, knowing what to say, but just letting Quinn's words sink in. "I love you too."

Quinn turned her head over her shoulder, smiling to the girl next to her. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to…"

Rachel shook her head, smiling and locking her eyes with Quinn's. "No, no… I want to."

"Quinn! Quinn!" Finn called before busting into the door.

Quinn glared, bringing up to blanket to cover her chest while be body was still able to hide Rachel's. "Man, what're you doing, get out of here!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but Rachel's parents are going crazy! They've got every cop in town looking for her!"

* * *

Quinn had never driven so fast in her life as she did whenever she was trying to get to Rachel's house. Quinn parked and Rachel sped out of the car, Quinn keeping pace behind her as Rachel burst through the door.

"You sent the police looking for me?" Rachel yelled, glaring harshly at her parents.

"Yes, it is two in the morning we sent the police," Rachel's mother said simply, Quinn shutting the door softly as she walked in.

"Well thank god," Rachel's father said, walking over to the two girls with a pipe in his hand. "Where have you been?"

"Sir, all of this is my fault," Quinn said, trying to pull the blame off of Rachel.

The man held up a finger, pointing to Quinn. "Would you give us a moment, please? I'd like to talk to my daughter." There was silence, his eyes meeting Rachel's. "Alone young lady."

Rachel looked to Quinn who nodded, and then she turned and walked into the next room with her parents.

"Now you go straight on home, lieutenant. It's late," Mr. Berry said as he walked a man in a police uniform out the door, shutting it.

"Sir, it's really not her fault," Quinn tried to explain. "I lost track of time."

Mr. Berry looks to Quinn, putting on a grin. "Sit down, girl."

Quinn nodded, taking a seat in the room as a door shut noises from the arguing three drifting to her ears. The words 'trash' being said over and over again hit her, knowing instantly she was being brought up for discussion. She then heard a father's soothing words to his crying daughter.

"She's not suited for you, baby."

Quinn bit her bottom lip, feeling her heart begin to ache in her chest. She then stood, making a decision right then and there, making her way out of the house.

"Quinn?"

Quinn turned, looking to a crying Rachel who ran over to her. She brought up her hands, whipping the tears that streamed Rachel's face.

"Oh Quinn, I am so sorry… I don't even know what to say, I'm humiliated."

Quinn laughed sadly, kissing Rachel's forehead gently. "It's alright."

"No it's not…"

"Yeah."

"No, it's not," Rachel repeated, tears still streaming down her face.

There was silence, and then put of a forced, sad smile. "I'm going to go."

Rachel looked to her, sadness marking every single part of her face. "What? No… I don't want you to go."

Quinn sighed, pulling her hands away from Rachel, wrapping them around herself. "I just need to think about this stuff," she said softly, turning to walk away but she felt a quick hand grab her arm.

"What do you have to think about, huh? Come here, talk to me."

Quinn turned, but looking away from Rachel. Rachel felt tears stop, but her heart began to break at Quinn's silence.

"Talk to me," Rachel repeated, trying to study and survey Quinn's face.

"About what?" Quinn snapped, finally looking to Rachel. "You're going away!" Quinn's face was full of sadness, brims of her eyes filling with tears. "You're leaving… And I'm staying here. And I'm so happy that you're doing that, but you're going to have a million things to do, you've got so much ahead of you-"

"What? No! Don't talk like that."

"It's true! I'm not going to have nice things, fancy things… It doesn't happen for me, and it never will. It's not in the cards for me."

"I don't have to go to school okay-"

"Yes you do!"

"I can stay here"

"No! Do you see that's exactly what I'm talking about?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip, desperate. "Then you can come with me."

"To New York?"

"Yes…"

Quinn was so close to crying, but she had to fight back the tears. She was not going to cry in front of Rachel. "What am I going to do in New York?"

Rachel shrugged simply, looking to Quinn with pleading eyes. "Be with me…"

Quinn felt her heart touched, but she knew better. She couldn't go to New York with Rachel, no matter what. "Look, we don't have to figure this all out tonight. We'll finish out the summer and see what happens."

Rachel looked in confusion and disbelief. "Are you saying you want to break up with me?"

"I'm saying we'll see how it goes later on."

Quinn reached out to touch Rachel but she avoided her hand, looking away from the blonde who was doing everything in her power not to cry. "You want to break up with me?"

"I just… I don't see how it's going to work," Quinn admitted.

Rachel shook her head, fighting off newly developing tears. "I see…"

Unable to take it, Quinn turned on her heels, walking towards her car.

"Please don't do this, Rachel pleaded, but Quinn continued to walk and not face her. "You don't mean it." Quinn still didn't turn, opening the door of the truck. "Well if you're going to do it, why wait until the summer ends, huh? Why don't you just do it right now?" She pushed Quinn hard, the blonde shutting her eyes.

"Just do it!" Rachel glared, hand raising and slapping Quinn. "Do it!" Quinn still said nothing, looking to Quinn with an emotionless face. "Well, if you aren't going to do it, I am. It's over!" She pushed Quinn once more against her truck.

Sighing, Quinn opened the truck door again, sliding into her seat and starting it. She felt the small kicks and hits Rachel put on the car as tears streamed down her face as she kept screaming at her to leave.

"No, no, please wait a minute. We're not really breaking up are we?" Rachel pleaded up to Quinn who started to drive. Rachel followed along side it. "This is just a fight and tomorrow it'll be like it never happened, right?"

Rachel watched as the car continued to drive away, tears streaming down her face as the truck vanished into the darkness of the night.


End file.
